


I Didn't Know What I Was Looking For

by imsterektrash



Series: sterek prompts [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Laura Hale, Eternal Sterek, M/M, also competitively sexual stuff, cute stuff happens, derek is worried about laura, scott and stiles are vets, stiles takes care of her, this is sexual fluff tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 08:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4515126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imsterektrash/pseuds/imsterektrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>stiles is a vet and Derek brought in a wolf and stiles is flirting with home to hard to notice</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Didn't Know What I Was Looking For

**Author's Note:**

> i love writing ff because i love reading it, you guys are my people seriously.

Stiles and Scott had this dog when they were 8, they shared her after the sheriff brought her home and said she didn’t have one before. She was shy for a few days, but then so bubbly. Happily licking their sticky childhood faces. They named her Lucy after days of fighting about the name  **“Scott we aren’t naming it Allison just because you think she’s pretty!”**

“ **But Stiles they both have soft brown hair**!”

But when they were nine they found out she was sick, after days of not eating. They took her to the vet and he told them that she was very sick and in a lot of pain. When they put her to sleep Stiles and Scott held hands and squeezed their eyes shut very tight. Scott slept over that night and him and Stiles cried together.

Ever since that day all Stiles and Scott wanted to do was make sure all the other animals were safe. So they joined Dr. Deaton in his practice, and became certified veterinarians. Fist pumping and yelling when they finally graduated.

Stiles reached out under a dog to feel her belly, and slowly moved his hand around, “It’s exactly what I suspected Mr. Wilson.”

“Oh Honey, what is it? Is it kidney stones? Y’know my husband had those,” the small elderly women said, fixing her purple glasses closer to her eyes.

“Actually Mrs. Wilson, Cinnamon here is pregnant. The pups feel pretty developed. Congrats!”

Mrs. Wilson started jumping up and down, “Oh yay! You hear the Cinnamon? My baby is having babies!” she grabbed the small pomeranian’s paws and danced with her.

“You can schedule a prenatal appointment with Dr. McCall for next week. He is specialized in pregnant animals,” Stiles said smiling at her. She pulls her into a lung crushing hug before she left to the front desk. 

Stiles looks at the watch on his wrist and it’s time for his last appointment of the day. He just wants to go home at this point. He’s so tired that he’s started to think of sleeping as a sexual experience. Not that Stiles’ isn’t getting any because sure he can catch his fair share of men. Men who he bares his neck for, as they kiss down his body, suck his cock and never see him again. He has this theory. If the person is worth it he’ll just know, he’ll stop giving his hookups cab fair and telling them that he’s a surgeon (which sometimes he is just not a nuero one).

It’s been a year since he dated, the last person was a girl named, Malia Tate. She was this beautiful whirlwind. Stiles was captivated virgin but it all stopped when she got a letter from the mom she never knew.

She went to New Mexico and Stiles fucked her goodbye, that was the end of that.

Stiles walked into the lobby of the clinic with his clip board for his 5:00, “Derek Hale?” he called out. A tall, dark haired man stood up and Stiles thought maybe he should sit down, because _holy shit_. This guy could be the main character in all of Stiles fantasies, and probably would be from now on. Stiles eyes slowly took in Derek’s strong looking biceps, the pecs that were barely contained by his shirt, and then his eyes. These crazy blue green, ocean water from fiji colored eyes. So beautiful, and glaring at Stiles.

Glaring and scowling, _okay Stiles time to stop checking out the client before Deaton writes you up._

“Hello Mr. Hale, I’m Dr. Stilinski. Who’s this little guy?” Stiles says petting what looked like a german shepard? maybe a husky? that Derek help gently in his arms.

“This is Laura,” Derek said gruffly, “She broke her paw, she needs help.” Derek looked worried, like this dog was his whole world and seeing her hurt upset him, Stiles understood he’d have to be gentle.

“If you let me take her, I promise you I will help her,” Stiles said and Derek handed Stiles the heaviest dog he’s ever carried. Stiles wrapped up her paw, but noticed the dog seemed to be very reserved. Not making any noise, or moving like it was struggling with something.

“Has she been eating?” Stiles asked, before checking her heart beat and looking in her mouth.

“No.. she hasn’t been herself for a while,” Derek says ringing his hands together, “She usually heals very quickly.” And something about how Derek said it, Stiles just knew. He looked the in her bright blue eyes and saw a small flash of red.

Alpha.

An werewolf like Scott. He’d been bitten when they were 16 and ever since they’ve been searching for answers. Deaton happened to have many of the answers that they were looking for. This wolf was a person and she was stuck. It had happened to Scott before after a particularly traumatizing adventure in the forest, and Stiles still remember hauling this big brown wolf from his jeep and into the animal clinic, only for Deaton to calmly say, “Hello Stiles, Hello Scott,” while rubbing Scott’s belly.

Stiles rubbed her head, “Don’t worry Laura, you’ll be in your human form soon.” Stiles rushed to the cabinets and pulled out the different ingredients. Pouring and mixing them into the bowl.

“How did you know?” Derek whispered

“Well first of all you brought a wolf to an animal clinic in a state that hasn’t had wolves for years,” Stiles said, and Derek scoffed.

“And my best friend is an werewolf too, a true alpha.” That had caught Derek’s attention.

Laura and him had just gotten back to Beacon Hills after years of just living everywhere. They decided it was time fore stop running months ago. They made plans to rebuild the house their family had lived in, and start their lives in Beacon Hills again. He guessed that he had missed a few things.

Stiles had finished the mixture and was holding a needle. Derek tossed it out of his hand, claws out, “What do you think you’re gonna do with that?” he growled. Stiles was scared and turned on having Derek so close to him, but he tried to calm down, knowing that Derek could smell his emotions.

“I was just going to put the mixture into her blood stream?” Stiles said like he didn’t understand.

“Oh, um I’m sorry. She’s just my big sister, I’m a bit protective,” Derek says mumbling, but his face is red.

“It’s okay, you’re worried about her. I’d be the same way,” Stiles said reassuringly, “but you’re going to have to let me help her, if you want her to get better.” Stiles said with one hand on Derek’s. His heart was beating so fast.

“Okay.”

Stiles grabs a new needle, and Dereks eyes watch as it fills with the green serum Dr. Stilinski made. Stiles rubs Laura’s side and whispers into her furry ear, “This isn’t gonna hurt Laura, and you should be back into your human form after a few minutes.” He takes the needle, and pushes the applicator down, until the needle is empty. Stiles runs to the closest closet for something. It turn put to be a blanket, and he wraps it around Laura. “When she changes back she’ll be naked and I think she’d appreciate a little privacy."

Derek smiles at Stiles, for taking care of someone he cares about, for knowing, for how reassuring he’s been. “Y’know you’re a really good doctor, Stilinski.”

“Oh please call me Stiles,” He says, reaching out a hand to shake Derek’s.

“Is that what your frat called you?” Derek says laughing, and Stiles looks young. He has to be 23 at the most.

Stiles made a pointed frown, “No it’s what happens when your Grandpa is super Polish and your mom thinks it would make a cute baby’s name. It sounds like Steven but only if someone that has no tongue is saying it and they’re coughing really aggressively.” “

I bet it’s cute,” Derek says, and he’s not sure why he’s flirting but it feels so okay right now.

“Does that mean you owe me a dollar?” Stiles says smirking

“Not if the animal clinic bill is expensive I don’t,” Derek says leaning against the counter.

“Well since it’s on the house I guess that means you owe me dinner,” Stiles said inching closer

“How about I owe you two,” Derek says touching his body to Stiles’.

“Omg Der-Bear you got a date! He’s so cute and a doctor. I’m proud,” Stiles turns around and sees a beautiful women where a wolf used to be. She has the blanket tightly wrapped around her. She looks like Derek but her features are softer, and her hair is a light brown color.

“Laura,” Derek growls.

“Aw come on Der, I was a wolf for weeks! I missed so many opportunities to make fun of you!” Laura says pouting like she really was upset about it.

“No”, Derek says sternly but Stiles is already laughing at their bickering.

“Dont be such a sour wolf, it was funny!” Stiles says.

Derek hides a small smile, “ We should be going now, thank you for everything Stiles.”

Laura looks between them and takes the keys from Derek’s hands. “You finish filling out the forms and I’ll wait in the car, thank you Stiles. You really know how to make a girl feel better,” And then she was gone.

Derek turned back to Stiles and he was writing something down on a card. “I know she’s okay but here’s my number, just incase that talk about dinner wasn’t just banter.”

“my lasagna is no joke,” Derek says smiling. Stiles wants to laugh but he’s too happy.

“So I’ll see you later?” Stiles asks smirking. Derek grabs his jaw and comes closing, breathing slowly into Stiles ear then dragging his blunt teeth gently across Stiles. Stiles was breathing heavier.

“I’ll pick you up at 7,” Derek says leaving.

“You don’t know where I live,” Stiles tried.

“I always find my prey Stiles,” Derek said with a wink looking back at him. Just cause of that Stiles isn’t wearing underwear. Two can play at that game, and Stiles was really good at playing doctor. Derek doesn’t know what he’s in for.

Derek walked away with his head a little fuzzier than he'd like to admit, Stiles scent had made his eyes flash blue. It was that good.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading my fic! you can message me at papastilinski.tumblr.com 
> 
> tell me what u think!!!


End file.
